


Dance

by ria_oaks



Category: due South
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser & Ray dancing - art for The End is Where We Start From by cog_nomen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Art for [The End is Where We Start From](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226841/chapters/343794) by cog_nomen
> 
> Inspired by the scene where Fraser and Ray briefly dance, because I've been wanting an excuse to draw them dancing for ages. And I just went back and re-read the scene and realized that they're supposed to be in Tango position which, uh. They're probably not. Sorry about that! (I'm also sorry for the lack of a background ^^)
> 
> I would have liked to have drawn the SPN boys as well, but it just didn't happen... hope you enjoy this, anyway. :)


End file.
